Kala Aku Terbaring Lemah
by Shireishou
Summary: Shonen-ai warning. Fic super pendek yg mengedepankan komedi romantis. / Ada perasaan membuncah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu saat ini... namun perlakuanmu membuatku urung. Tolong, jgn paksa aku melakukannya padamu...


**Kala aku terbaring lemah**

**Base : **Rakudai Nintama Rantaro - Shoubei Amako

**POV (Point Of View): ** POV 1

**Central Character :** Zenpoji Isaku

**Time Line : **Suatu hari di asrama kelas 6 kelompok Ha

* * *

_**WARNING** : Semua ninja di Rakudai Nintama Rantaro atau Ninja Boy **BUKAN** ninja serius spt Naruto. Genre utama fandom aslinya adalah history comedy. Semua karakter yang disini saya buat tetap IC_

* * *

**.::000::**.

* * *

Aku masih terbaring lemah di dalam kamar asrama berukuran 3x4 meter milikku dan Tomesaburo. _Futon_ rangkap dua yang menyangga tubuhku terasa begitu dingin menggigit. Padahal aku sudah mengenakan selimut yang tak kalah tebal di bulan pertama musim semi ini. Hakama putih yang kukenakan rasanya juga masih belum cukup mengusir dinginnya. Ya ... aku demam tinggi hingga tubuhku merasakan yang sebaliknya.

"Aduh ... panasmu tinggi sekali Isaku!" Tomesaburo terbelalak kala menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahiku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarku berusaha menenangkannya. Dahinya sudah tidak menempel lagi ke kepalaku. Namun wajahnya masih begitu dekat. Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Mencari kebenaran akan kalimat yang baru kulontarkan. "Aku sudah minum obat dari Nino-sensei. Sebentar lagi juga panasnya akan turun."

Menggunakan gerakan lembut, diangkatnya kepalaku. Tangan kirinya menahan tengkukku, sementara tangan kanannya menyingkirkan rambut coklat panjang ikal yang berantakan di balik punggungku.

"Ikatannya kulepas saja ya. Sayang jika rambut halusmu harus rontok dan kusut." Tomesaburo memotong tali rambutku dengan kunai kecilnya. Lalu perlahan disisirnya helai demi helai yang kusut berantakan.

"Ma-maaf merepotkanmu," bisikku. Wajahku semakin merah padam.

Tomesaburou membelai kepalaku perlahan. "Hey, fokus saja pada penyembuhanmu. Keracunan bukan hal yang bisa dianggap remeh."

Ada perasaan membuncah yang ingin kusampaikan. Namun melihat ia begitu sabar tengah menyisir rambutku, menyadari jika iris Emerald gelapnya tengah menatap penuh kekhawatiran dan ucapan penuh empati dari bibir tipisnya yang terus menghujaniku, membuatku urung berucap.

Tomesaburou begitu memahamiku. Memaklumi setiap tindakan cerobohku. Mendukungku melewati enam tahun neraka di Perguruan Ninja dan merubahnya menjadi hal yang membahagiakan. Hanya dengan bersamanya, julukan "murid paling sial di Perguruan Ninja" sama sekali bukan hal yang perlu ditakuti.

Kali ini pun, kala aku keracunan makanan buatan sendiri, hal paling remeh yang mungkin dialami—bahkan hampir tidak pernah dialami—seorang ninja pun, ia tidak menertawakanku.

"Isaku-_chan _... cepat sembuh ya."

Dengan gerakan cepat, dikecupnya keningku. Aku terperanjat. Konsentrasi yang sudah kususun susah payah lepas berantakan oleh kecupan lembutnya. Wajahnya tersenyum kala menyaksikan wajahku yang pasti sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Perasaan membuncah yang sempat bisa kuredam itu semakin tak tertahan. Menggerogotiku dari dalam. Menggoyahkan semua akal sehat yang sedari tadi berusaha kupertahankan.

Aku berusaha bangkit duduk dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras. Nafasku memburu. Bagian bawah tubuhku langsung bereaksi sangat cepat.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku seraya berbisik "Tomesaburou, Ah ... maaf, Ah ...ta-tapi... To-tolong gendong aku ke toileeeet... Perutku sudah mules _ga_ _karuan_ dari tadi. Se-sekarang aku sudah _ga_ kuat jalaaaan ... sudah kritiiiiiiiis!"

"..."

* * *

**.::000::**.

* * *

**SELESAI**

**12 Maret 2014**

* * *

Dibuat 100% di HP saat lagi mengidap penyakit yg sama dg Isaku-chan (bedanya, aku dr kondangan). Sungguh ... aku sudah capek ngelihat WC.

Cuman buat pelampiasan. Pingin ngarang buat Que Sera Sera n Mars, tp br intro udah 1100 kata. Aku langsung malas krn jempolku sudah lelah sekali. Dan malah 'kabur' dan terciptalah fic geje n singkat ini.

I love Isaku chan...

*Edisi masih galau beli musical 3 apa 4 ya? Apa sekalian 5 nya? wakakakak

Duit woooy! lol

Maaf kalau ada yg matanya teroda habis baca fic ini ... efek kebosanan saya terkapar dikasur 3 hari msh lom bs on PC.

Btw, buat panitia nobar The Raid 2 Berandal, ganbatte ne! Kita pasti bisa!

-KOOR DAFTAR ULANG DAN TIKETING-


End file.
